The Darkest Hour
by MIROTOPIST
Summary: Hermione is sent into a alternative universe after she was hit by all three of the unforgiveables, where Draco Malfoy is her bf, Harry isn't the boy who lived, and Ron is a stuck up git. Riddle never was evil and Hermione is a Slytherin. Rated T bcuz paranoid and set before the final battle. updated on weekends lest stated otherwise
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fic, so please don't judge too harshly :)

DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once for this story, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. The plot and story idea is mine, and I am making no profit off this other than a bet with my friend that I will be able to finish this story by the end of the school year. And even that bet is camp privileges, so no money earned.

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

The first thing Hermione Granger woke up to. She stared up at the dark ceiling of Draco Malfoy's room in Malfoy Manor.

She was ready to give up.

She has been captured and been given numerous sessions of the cruciatus curse during the time She's been here. Just to remind her of how worthless she was.

A MUDBLOOD.

The young Theodore Nott was the worst; he truly despised her she thought. She used to think he was a misunderstood kid caught up in war, forced to be a deatheater.

Yeah, right. He enjoyed torturing her, seeing the pain in her eyes, and the sound of her screams echoing off the walls of the chamber.

Today was her death. She was sure of it. She shuddered and took a breath on the cold wooden floor. Today, she will die and leave this pureblood prejudiced world.

Her only regret is that she will never be able see Harry or Ron again. Her only regret…

Just then Malfoy came in, and stood by the door just looking at her.

If anyone bothered to look into his eyes, past the deatheater façade, they could see the guilt and remorse. But nobody bothered to.

He was, after all, a Malfoy. And Malfoy's have no feelings.

He looked down at the quivering form on the floor, her once fiery hazel eyes, dimmed from the constant torture and life at the Manor. He envied her just a tad bit, she had a childhood, a mom and dad who cared for her and wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want to do. Her own choices to make.

The Slytherin prince was jealous of the Gryffindor princess.

He undid her chains with a flick of his wand and muttered _deligo funditus_ and ropes shot from his wand and wrapped themselves around Hermione.

He walked over to her and cast another spell to make her float a few centimeters above the floor, he debated something then pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear "Stay alive for 10 minutes in there and you will live. Die before that, and Potty won't be saving a living mudblood.

Draco pulled sharply away and looked into her eyes, and for the first time since she came to the manor, she saw a Draco Malfoy who was a scarred man. living a life controlled with puppet strings.

Hermione nodded ever so slightly, confused as hell. Malfoy let a small smile slip on his face and then put on his emotional mask, and levitated hermione outside the door. He started walking to the manor's east wing, where the "ceremony" would begin.

Draco's head was drowning in thoughts, he knew he was going to die a traitors death, for voldemort will find out it was him who set the wards down, but it was going to be worth it. Hermione Granger -his one true love- would be saved. There. He admitted it. He fell in love with her in their 3rd year, after she punched him. It seems legit, but he loved her fiery temper and the passion in her eyes when she spoke about something she loved.

The pair soon made it to the room, Draco opened the door and watched Hermione's eyes widen in fear.

One of the people she cared for the most, was bound up and gagged to the table. Eyes blank, and chest still.

Ronald Biliius Weasley was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

HIII, I'm BACK (and alive) I've had SOOOO much homework omg, I can't believe I'm still alive! Whale, anyways, back to the story :)

* * *

><p><em>Ronald Billius Weasley was dead.<em>

Hermione heard nothing. Not the maniacal laugh of Bellatrix, not Greyback's growls, or Voldemort's snake-like voice.

She felt nothing. Not Voldemort's piercing stare, or the impact of fall when Malfoy lifted the floating spell.

Draco started mentally timing the minutes, _10 more minutes to survive _he thought bitterly.

She just stayed in the place that she crumpled, eyes trained on Ron's dead body.

Then, she came to her senses. And she did what seemed the most logical thing to do at that moment.

"YOU, SICK, MANIPULATIVE, TWISTED, EVIL SON OF A-" Her yells were silenced as Voldemort lazily casted a silencing charm over her.

He sighed whilst rubbing his temples. "I would appreccciate it greatly if you didn't yell ssso loud... I have a extremely large headache today, and I would prefer if you didn't ssspeak so loud." He stood up and walked over to her taking small deliberate steps, whilst twirling his wand in his hands and head tilted, as if pondering a question.

_7 minutes_

He lifted Hermione's head with his wand, as if staring into her soul through her eyes- which he probably was- then dropped his wand and called Bellatrix over with a slight gesture.

He turned to Bellatrix and whispered in her ear quietly, "make her feel pain". He then turned and went to his throne to sit, and Bellatrix took his place in front of Hermione.

"CRUCIO!" she yelled while leaning over the squirming body of Hermione, Bellatrix whispered something in her ear that made her shudder.

_5 minutes_

Draco wanted nothing more than to run out of the room, and never look back, but then the dark lord would be suspicious, and Hermione would never be saved.

So he took a small breath and continued to watch, flinching on the inside every time Hermione cried out in pain, but still silenced by the spell.

Then it stopped and Hermione lay on the floor, powerless, exhausted and miserable. She wanted to die already, escape this reality of a world and actually be at peace. Is that too much to ask for?

Voldemort stood up and walked to her side, kneeling beside her and tsk-ing slightly.

"I had expected more from the Gryffindor princess... but sometimes appearances aren't everything..."

_3 minutes_

He sighed loudly and muttered to himself as if having a conversation. His eves suddenly lit up with an idea, and stood up gesturing at Bellatrix and Draco to stand by him and told them his plan.

"I want to test something out" he told the pair.

"All 3 of the unforgivables, all cast at once at the same person." He said with a glint in his eye, seemingly staring at Draco, who had to swallow down the lump in his throat. _'He knows' _was all he could think of at that time.

_1 minute_

Voldemort smirked as if reading his thoughts, and whispered back in his head_ of course I know, now behave or your mother will pay the price! Then he_ handed out the curses as if the mental conversation never took place, "Bellatrix will be casting crucio, I will be casting Impario, and Draco-"

"Will be casting the killing curse." Bellatrix cooed at him laughing.

"Yes, my dear Bella..." Voldemort then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, the other two followed their lord- though one of them admittedly slightly hesitantly.

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes, she was going to die.

"On the count of three!" _10_

"One!" _7_

"Two!"

_HURRY UP POTTER!_

"THREE!" and three jets of light hit Hermione, and at the same time, the familiar pops of apperation fill the manor as hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>WELL what did ya think :D pls review<p>

-UNIPOTATO (Kelly)


	3. Chapter 3

THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST I THINK IMMA DO LONGER CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON EVEN IF I ONLY WRITE THEM AT MIDNIGHT :D

I think I'm going to do POV's now, so... Yea

BTW ALL CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON ARE IN THE PARALLEL UNIVERSE THING OKAY? OKAY.

A/N: I know last chapter didn't really make sense with all of the Draco choosing his mother over Hermione, but he hasn't really gotten to know Hermione really the past few years to become attached, but soon, everything is going to change *maniacal laughter*

* * *

><p><em>All hell broke loose<em>

_Hermione's POV_

After the trio cast the spell at me, I fell down dead, but it wasn't me in that body, i was watching from a third person view. Nobody saw me, or even acknowledged my other presence.

I then felt a tugging sensation in my chest, as if I was being ripped apart, inside-out. I couldn't feel my body, I was like a spirit drifting away.

I felt as if I weren't attached to anything, just floating aimlessly.

Then I felt the tugging sensation that I had felt before, and I woke up with a start and with three faces lounging on chairs in the infirmity. Not Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Instead, none other than Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

So I screamed.

It makes sense, seeing one of them did try to kill me five minutes ago, and the fact I was no longer at the manor, or that they don't have the haunted look that war gives you.

Pansy flinched slightly at my screaming but looked delighted at my awakening.

"OH MY GOD! Mia, we thought you were gone for good! You have been out for at least 4 hours now, I can't BELIEVE you fell from your broom over the lake, Nurse Pomfrey said that you already got a extremely bad case of hypothermia and that fall into the water from 15 story's high CAN NOT be good for you as well. And I know that Aisie's clothing choice today is HORRENDOUS, so I'm not all surprised if that is what made you fall off your broom, and scream, but -sorry Aisie- I would've fallen off my broom if I was up there instead. OHH and Mia, have you heard that Patil, or WHATEVER her name is, is going out with WEASEL now? Honestly, I don't understand how ANYBODY can like that-"

"Okay, Okay, Paz..." Draco laughed.

"You know our Mia, she cant take more than a 5 minute dose of gossip a day" Blaise added in.

(A/N: Aisie is Blaise, Drakie is Draco, Mia is Hermione, and Pazza or Paz is Pansy)

"But Mia doesn't mind, do you?"

All of their attentions turned to me, I had stayed quiet during this debate and wasn't listening.

"Her mind-wheels are turning can't you see that" Blaise commented rolling his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, I g-gotta go..." I managed to stutter out, and I got off the cot and ran out of the hospital wing.

Nobody stopped me or looked at me weirdly, but I think that was because the hallways were deserted and the smell of food wafting from the great hall.

I was hungry, but I had to go and sort my thoughts out first.

I walked into the room of requirement and found myself in my house at home, my muggle home. I trailed my hand along the banister while making my way upstairs, I opened the door to my room and picked up my teddy bear breathing in the comfort of home, and sat down on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and curled up and stayed there for over a hour. Mourning my parents, my old life, my past.

I knew I had to eat something, so I went down to the kitchens, tickled the pear and went inside the busy kitchen.

All of a sudden the elf's froze up and looked at me when I came in.

I nervously walked over to a chair and table, and looked for one particular house elf, before another came forth wearing a _redskins _potato sack and said coldly

"We house elfses don't serve Slytherins."

Wait-Slytherin?!

Another elf came forward with a_ wicked_ potato sack, and argued with _redskins._

I is Blinky. How may Blinky help missus?"

"Hello Blinky, I am Hermione. I would like something to eat, preferably vegetarian food" I smiled at the house elf and added "Please"

The house elf nodded his head uncertainly and whisked off with a few other house elf's to prepare my food.

My meal arrived just seconds after I ordered and ate till I was full, and decided to test the fact if I was a Slytherin.

I walked up to the great hall and started walking towards the Gryffindor table, I then sat down next to Ginny and the entire hall went silent.

I pretended there was nothing wrong and I piled things onto the plate in front of me.

"You don't belong in the lion's den, snake!" snarled Neville

"Yea" Harry piped up "Leave before we make you"

"And stay away from my sister while you're at it!"Ron finished

I felt my heart breaking with every nasty comment and scathing remark, and I ran outside into the night and past Hagrid's hut and into the forbidden forest.

I ran into a clearing and fell down on my knees and burst into tears.

I felt arms around me and leaned into it, sobbing and drenching the persons shirt.

I looked up and smiled gratefully at a pair of sky blue eyes that belonged to none other than Luna Lovegood.

She smiled gently "Your head is filled with Wackspurts you know, they tend to intensify emotions quite a lot"

"I know, you told me-"

"In another dimension, I know Hermione, trust me, I know.."

I gasped "Of course! Dimensions!"

Luna laughed as realization of the situation donned on me, then she shushed me up and pointed at the edge of the clearing

"There, look!" Luna whispered dreamily

A baby unicorn was walking towards it's parents.

It's first steps.

Hope.

* * *

><p>Last thing, a review a day, keeps the tardiness away ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I AM BACK! AND ITS 0:11 IN THE MORNING SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SUCKING ITS A FILLER CHAPTER SO YA

Denise, why thank you! those 3 letters mean alot :D

and keep in mind I just turned 13 last week :)

* * *

><p><em>Hope.<em>

Hermione and Luna walked back to the castle and headed towards the library, they spent the rest of the night in the library.

Soon, it was time for curfew, and Madame Pince chased them out of the library.

They bid their goodbyes at the staircases and Hermione set down towards the dungeons. She wandered for a solid 20 minutes, before bumping into the person she wanted to see the least.

**Theodore Nott.**

Was her last thought as she fainted into a memory.

_{flashback}_

_"SCREAM MY NAME MUDBLOOD!"_

_A voice that sounded vaguely familiar, she glanced up at a man- no, a deatheater bared down at her._

_A deatheater called Theodore Nott._

_He was a quiet kid in school, decent grades, his best subject being... runes, wasn't it?_

_But now he was not that kid at the back of the class, head bowed over his textbook, doodling along the sides._

_Hermione gritted her teeth, the pain of the cruciatus curse cast on her by the kid who never spoke._

He's awfully loud now_ Hermione thought bitterly._

_She arched her back as the pain intensified, as Bellatrix joined in._

_"Yesss..." Bellatrix cooed while walking towards her the way a predator would walk to it's prey when it knows it already won._

_"Scream Nott's name" she smirked._

_The room was filled with only three people, Draco, Theodore and Bellatrix._

_"The pain will only get worse Granger, say the idiots name and be done with it" Draco drawled._

_"Theodore" Hermione gasped out._

_"What was that mudblood?" Her male attacker questioned._

_"THEODORE" Hermione cried out in pain._

_"Filthy mudblood" Nott muttered as he lifted the spell "Shouldn't even be saying my name"_

_And at once the pain died down to a low throb._

_"See how easy that was?" A female voice whispered as she faded out of consciousness._

_{E.O.F.}_

Hermione woke up bleary eyed in a place she has been to one to many times. The hospital wing.

She groaned and rubbed her sore head and suddenly recounted what had happened, Theodore, memories, pain.

"Well, glad to see you're still alive" said a voice she had heard too often at the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione held in her fear, and put on a smile at the figure who stepped from behind the curtain.

Theodore stood there smiling at her- not in malice like she was used to, but a genuine smile. He looked better that way.

"You don't say?" Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Theo smiled at her comment and gestured at her and raised his hand. Immediately Hermione flinched and closed her eyes, expecting and anticipating a blow.

But when there wasn't, she opened her eyes and saw that Theo was standing there, with his hand inviting her to go with him and a puzzled expression on his face.

"Did you think I'd hit you Mia?" Theo asked, concerned.

Hermione quickly shook her head and flashed him a smile.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the dormitory and get some rest, care to accompany me Mia?" Theo asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, does Madame Pomfrey think I can?" Hermione questioned "After all, it is..." She glanced at the time on the wall "...11:51 at night".

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked out of her portrait and saw Hermione up and about, and smiled at her.

"Getting into accidents lately are we?" She chided Hermione.

"You can leave now," Madame Pomfrey told Hermione while looking over her notes "Just drop by in the morning after breakfast for another checkup, and you will be fine"

Theo smiled at the school healer and thanked her and dragged Hermione off towards the Slytherin dormitory.

The walk was silent as they descended down into the dungeons.

Soon they ended up in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Theo spoke the password, which was_ katharóaimos, _Greek for pureblood.

_Typical. _Hermione thought in her head as she headed up the stairs to the girl dormitories.

She wa too tired to know anything more as she fell asleep, tired from the day.

She faintly heard Millicent Bullstrode's snoring as she passed out on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

*Burp* why does it always seem that I can only write near midnight? I can't write in POV's often so I'll do on and off POV.. *sigh*

* * *

><p><em>Hermione POV<em>

I woke up at exactly 5:30 am, a habit I had developed during the past years at Hogwarts to avoid people.

I yawned and flipped the green silk blanket- wait GREEN?!

I looked around and saw Pansy, Millicent and Daphne instead of my old roommates, and I ran into the bathroom and stared to feel myself having a panic attack. My breathing quickened and I started to see stars when Pansy came in and froze when she saw my condition.

She snapped out of her stupor, and helped me up and led me to my bed as I started sobbing.

Pansy cast a silencing charm around us, and held me as I cried for my old friends, for my past, for the fact that in another world this girl comforting me would rather die than be in the same room with me.

After what felt like hours, and my sobs reduced to sniffles, Pansy tilted my head up to look at her and asked "Have you finished your Transfiguration essay?"

Seeing the shocked look on my face Pansy stifled a laughed and held her hands up in surrender "Just kidding, Mia"

I shot her a look between a glare and thankfulness.

She seemed to only get the latter, or ignored the former as she dragged me to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

By 7, we were dressed and ready to go.

I looked different for sure, My uniform was the same, but Pansy had charmed it to work with my curves, and my hair was now in honey brown ringlets instead of it's bushiness it usually obtained.

Pansy smiled and admired her handiwork "Not bad..." she hummed, and led me up from our common room to the hall for breakfast.

I cast a glance over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Ron and Harry were already there.

I forced myself to look away and sat down on the unfamiliar table with Pansy.

We both ate in comfortable silence until I stood up and told Pansy I was going to the Hospital wing for my checkup.

Pansy nodded "Do you want me to go with you?" she questioned

I shook my head and flashed her a smile "You wait for the others, I'll be back"

She nodded and went back to reading the 'Witch Weekly' in her hand.

Just then I saw Luna exiting the hall, I ran out the door to catch up with her

"Hey, Luna!" I called as she walked

She turned and saw me, "Hey Hermione! I'm heading to the hospital wing to ask for a zingleburg potion. It keeps the quelpers away, and I have been getting a few around my clothes lately" She whispered the last part quietly.

I decided to keep my mouth shut about the fact that zingleburg was a washing detergent and that quelpers only infest places where a thestral has passed, lodged or touched.

"I need to go to the hospital wing as well, I fainted yesterday and Madame Pomfrey wants to give me a checkup this morning" I explained as we walked.

Just then, we were confronted by Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus.

"Luna, care to explain why you are hanging out with the Slytherin princess?" Harry sneered.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter, just a few days ago I was being called the Gryffindor princess, and now I'm Slytherin's? I wish fate would just make up it's mind.

Neville pulled Luna towards him and looked at me in disgust.

"You'd better not smear Slytherin germs around my girlfriend, Granger" he snarled.

Wait. Luna and Neville?!

Well, it makes sense, they've both been crushing on each other since forever.

"I think that Hermione has changed" Luna piped up "She did, after all come another dimension.

"What do you mean?" Ron demanded.

"She means, Ronald, that I come from a parallel universe where you guys" I gestured

"Were my friends. And we battled trolls, defeated basilisks, proved a prisoner innocent, rescued a hippogriff, stopped me from hexing Malfoy and only to punch him instead, went through a tri-wizard tournament, watched Malfoy being turned into a ferret, defied the ministry, broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon and destroyed pieces of the dark lords soul!"

I could feel tears brimming my eyes "It is things like that that makes us! The so called 'Golden Trio'!" I rounded up on Ron "Do you know how hard it was to see you dead, after weeks of hoping that the person you have known for years as a brother is alive?" Then I turned to Harry "What about finding out your parents died in a car crash after you sent them off to Australia to avoid them from getting killed?"

I was sobbing full on now and I turned to Neville "And the worst thing is, you wiped their memories to give them a fresh start in life and you found that they had a child whom they named Hermione?! And you are that child's only living relative left and you feel so guilty that it's eating you inside out?! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!"

I was greeted with silence.

"I thought so." And I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyza, I'm creating a dj mix thingy... and ya

* * *

><p>And I ran and I ran and I ran.<p>

I ran till I thought I couldn't run anymore and kept running.

My only thought was to get out of there, out of reality.

Anywhere BUT there.

I ran till I reached a pond, it was clear as glass. I collapsed beside the pond on the soft moss that recited there, and I cried for the third time in the last two days.

I just HAD to be hit by those stupid curses by stupid Voldy Moldy and his henchman, and sent to a place where everything was mucked up... And my parents... Might not BE my parents in this world.

Muggle's had their own theory alternative universes, but it was nowhere as close to where the wizarding society has gotten.

Such a funny thing that it was the three unforgiveables that sent me away from the place I called home.

Perhaps that's why they were unforgivable, not because of the effect it causes if cast on its own, but how if the spells were combined, this would happen.

Maybe the ministry knew this, and wanted (and succeeded) to keep it a secret.

I laid my head on a astray stone, and stared up at the sky contemplating my thoughts. And, slowly but surely, my eyes closed and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

{Harry's POV}

I watched Hermione Granger finnished her rant and run off. It's probably a prank, knowing the rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses.

We all stood there in silence, shocked perhaps at the bookworm Granger's rant.

Then, Ron muttered "Never knew she was that good of an actress..." and we all broke into a laughing fit. Everyone, apart from Luna. "Hermione's right, you know... She was friends with all of you in the universe she came from"

She voiced out with a frown on her face. I scoffed "Yea, we should TOTALLY be trusting Slytherin and make heirs with house elves"

Luna gave me a disapproving look and turned her nose at me. "Well, I believe Hermione, and I will stick with her till you lot clear your brains and actually think properly! She huffed and stormed off in a rage. Poor Neville looked like he was torn after his girlfriend and his best friends. Ron laughed and remarked "What's got her knickers in a twist?" I smiled and we walked to the Gryffindor common room with Neville trailing behind in thought. We went upstairs to our dorms and muttered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" while tapping it with my wand. I barely spotted Grangers footsteps on the side of the map before it disappeared into the- oh... Merlin... "The forbidden forest" I whispered out.

{Draco's POV}

Hermione Granger... How do I begin to explain Hermione Granger?

Pansy: "Hermione Granger is flawless."

Daphne: "She has all the smarts and the looks."

Millicent: "I hear her wand is insured for £10,000."

Astoria: "I hear her family inherited 7 seats in Wizengamot."

Blaise: "Her favourite book is 'Hogwarts, a History'."

Vincent: "She met the minister once"

Greg: "And he told her she was smart and had potential"

Theo: "One time she punched me in the face... It was AWESOME"

We all have different opinions on her, although we all agree she is the kindest Slytherin ever.

And to me, she is perfect.

I don't care about her heritage, although father was quite worried for a time.

But it turns out, she came from a long line of squibs, and her ancestors dated back to Merlin's sister. Along the line, there were generations of squibs. Hermione was the only magical heir since the Merlin family married into the Granger family.

We know about this because we did a HOM essay about our ancestors, muggle and magical.

Of course, father was glad I wasn't dating a muggle-born, and proud that his son's girlfriend had Merlins blood running through her veins.

She was beautiful, witty, intelligent and mine to keep.

But I couldn't care less about her blood status, she was Hermione and mine to protect. Especially from that Potter kid. He hated her the minute she was sorted into Slytherin, and bullied her any chance he got. It wasn't until I stood up for her that he had left her alone. More often than none at least. Which was why I didn't trust it when Potter ran down here to tell me Hermione was in danger in the forbidden forest. After all, you can never trust Gryffindors.


	7. Chapter 7

{Hermione's POV}

By the time I woke, the moon was high and the clearing I was in seemed a lot scarier then it was in the daylight.

I remember the time when I was with Harry, hunting horcruxes, Ron still wasn't back and Harry was trying to destroy the horcrux necklace. We were in some remote barn in Russia, and it was very peaceful with slight snow falling around us. I remember that the attic was my favorite place to stay in and that I didn't ever want to leave. The attic was filled with boxes, decades old, filled to the brim with film, photos, dolls, the stuff I found was truly amazing. I admit, it was cold, but with a warm blanket and a jar of bluebell flames, I was in heaven.

But Dorothy wasn't in Kansas anymore, I sat up and hugged my legs closer to my chest. I could feel the eyes in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal themselves.

I placed a hand over my wand and stood in a defensive stance with my back towards the pond/lake and scanned my eyes across the line of trees. I had nobody with me, and nobody in Hogwarts could see the red sparks due to how far I went.

I could disapparate, but I hadn't practiced for a long time and I felt drained of my magic. I basically had no advantage point.

I shuddered and took a shuddery breath, and I screamed.

But then seemingly out of nowhere, a hand clamped my mouth and pulled me towards them. I panicked until I saw the familiar green eyes and black tousle of hair.

And for a moment I thought I was back home, and I hugged him hard.

Harry stood there frozen for a moment and circled his arms around me and I fainted.

{Harry's POV}

I was fuming.

That bastard Draco Malfoy wouldn't believe it when I said his girlfriend was in trouble in the forbidden forest, and gone for the entire day! He's so narrow minded, honestly.

I sighed and grabbed my invisibility cloak and the map, I got the map when Percy found it belonged to my father and gave it to me to pass on to him. But of course I never did.

I had Fred and George help me figure out the simple piece of parchment's enchantment with the agreement that they had 20% ownership each of the benefits.

We figured out how to use it and then on, they used it for their pranks and I used it for my own purposes.

Fred suggested we should do a duplicating spell, and when he cast it, it backfired and ended up duplicating somebody's potions essay by the fireplace.

I got the cloak from my dad, he was rummaging though the attic of our house when he called me upstairs.

He gave it to me and asked me to try it on, and he said it fit me nicely, and I could have it.

It wasn't till I got to Hogwarts in my first year that I realized it was a invisibility cloak, and I was thanking the stars.

But right now, Granger was in danger. And as much as I'd like to fight the urge, I had to help her. I sighed and threw the cloak around me and walked down through the common room, past my friends. I pushed the portrait open and the fat lady called out a nervous "who's there?" Ever since Peeves played a prank on her last year, she was always nervous of who was coming up behind her.

I didn't reply, I simply shut the portrait back and sneaked off, always checking behind the corners in case of patrols or Peeves .

Slowly, I managed to reach the great hall. Instead of taking the large entrance door, I crept to the right of it, and pulled a hidden lever near the floor.

A space, wide enough for Hagrid to crawl through, and tall as professor Flitwick opened in the wall. I huddled up and crawled through the space, worm style.

When the entrance closed, I took off my cloak and muttered lumos with my wand in hand.

Light flooded the tunnel, and you could just see the other opening. I crawled as fast as I could without making a sound and finally got out of Hogwarts.

I then ran in the direction that I saw Granger go, and accio'ed my broom. In a few seconds, the broom was in my hands and I flew up and kept flying straight.

After a few minutes of flying, I saw a clearing, and I flew lower- to see Granger standing alone, looking ready to fight, like she had done this a million times.

I touched down behind her quietly and saw a beast in the woods, large, dim but still see-able eyes, and feral teeth.

I quietly sneaked behind Granger and then she screamed.

I winced and held my hand over her mouth, she thrashed for a bit but relaxed once she saw who it was.

She hugged me, admittedly unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. I froze, but hugged her back. Then, she fainted.

I managed to hold her up, but I almost stumbled. She wasn't heavy, no, it was the creatures that were beginning to notice their prey.

I carried Hermione bridal style to the broom and placed her gently on the broom, and I got on then took off.

Leaving the wailing beasts at their own expense.

I looked at Hermione on the seat in front of me, the sun was beginning to rise, and she looked beautiful.

But she's my enemy, a flower I'm not allowed to touch for fear of being shunned by my friends.

I flew back to the castle and carried Hermione in through another entrance, a bigger one, one I didn't take earlier for fear of wasting time.

I took her down to the dungeons under the cloak and a disillusionment spell, and placed her on the floor just in front of Salazar Slytherin's portrait with a cushioning charm underneath her. I then sent a qwikowl to Draco Malfoy from my Gringotts account, (1knut per message) and chose to alarm him. So I let the qwikowl do it's job. With one last glance at Granger, I left the dungeons with my cloak wrapped around me.

{Unknown's POV}

I watched silently as the Granger girl flew away with the boy. It was good I didn't have to reveal myself, it would've done much harm to reveal myself at this moment, I couldn't have risked it.

I placed my arrow that I had locked at the creature away and sheathed my bow.

I got up from my position and looked up at the stars.

"Merlin help me" I whispered out.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

I hope you guys will had a lovely weekend, and your thanksgiving was great beyond extent! I'm writing a special Xmas chapter, so I'll try to make that one longer! Xxxxxxxxxxxx,

-M


End file.
